ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiju Survival: Episode 1
The following is a work of fan fiction and is in no way an attempt to profit from Toho copyright characters etc. It is meant to be read purely for the sake of enjoyment. Characters *Andrew Rojiga: A mysterious youth, often quite and distant he comes of as uncaring but his know-how becomes valuable as the group struggles to survive. Andrew boasts scientific knowledge that is highly unexpected of someone his age, he is half Asian. *Cherry Anthony: The resident popular girl, her boyfriend and sweetheart is among the first casualties. While generally likable she is distrustful of Andrew and rather antagonistic to him. She Caucasian with red hair and blue eyes *Michael Hues: A smart guy Hues is often the first one to come up with theories about their situation, many of which come from his otaku interests and many of which are refuted by Andrew, despite this he is perhaps the most friendly with him, though Andrew just seems to tolerate him the most. *Medea Halls: An African american girl, she is Cherry's closest friend *Brian Michaelis: Blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles and a small frame, he is the fraternal twin of Cherry's boyfriend, who somehow survived when his brother didn't. He is often the first to make jokes about the situation *Jake Michaelis: The resident bully and Cherry's boyfriend, he disappears early in the series. *Natale Archer: A red head with green eyes and glasses, she is the resident survival expert after Andrew and often clashes head with him over what is best for the group. * Shadow: A dark shadow that lurks in Andrew's mind. It questions all of his actions, trying to convince him that humanity should be destroyed. Part 1 The helicopter landed not to far from the dig site, big enough for four passengers it was a small private helicopter which landed some yards away from the dig site. The sight was a large archaeological operation in the middle of a cave, above it was a large building built into the cliff face with stairs leading down to the dig. It served as both living quarters for the staff and to hold equipment and storage for fossils and artifacts. The men was driven in a jeep to the building, he was an older man in a white suit with a walking stick and a white fedora hat. With his beard and glasses he looked like the kernel, though no one said that to his face. With him came two men in suits who helped him along and open the door. "Professor..." he said entering the head archaeologist's office, another older man but he wore a plaid shirt, short jeans and boots. "Ah, Mr..." said the scientist "Why did you call me...?" the older man interrupted, although his tone wasn't rude. The scientist got up. "You may want to follow me..." The scientist lead the three down the stairs to the dig site, a large excavation site in front a cave. Upon entering the four took up hard hats, they didn't need lights for the inside of the cave was lit up, in fact with the lights and the supports they had put up, it looked like mine shaft, there were even rail carts they used to get from one end to the other. The old man was lead to the deepest part of the cave to one room that was not lit. "This had better be worth it..." said the old man. "Trust me, no...see for yourself..." They entered and the scientist turn on the lamp platforms they had set up one be one. The old man and his bodyguards were speechless, the man who thought he had seen it all had to close his mouth after his lower jaw just fell down in shock. "What is this...?" he asked "How is it possible...?" "Carbon dating was strange but we concluded this must have been between the Triassic to Jurassic periods, given the size it was clearly a Apex Dominant predator. We call it a Megalosaurus..." "No...." said the old man approaching a massive skull, so huge was it alone was more mass than entire skeletons of fossils. It was clearly a predator given its teeth. "Not mega, Godsaurus...I don't care how much it will cost, we are taking this and anything related with us!" Several years later Andrew was awoken by a paper plane striking him in the head, he growled under his breath but thought nothing of it, his class was not the most 'mature' in the school. Teenagers yes, but so many of them acted like five year olds when left to run loose and their own. Their teacher, the woman in the front working on her makeup, she did little to actually control them unless her hide was on the line. Andrew guessed she was probably just looking for a husband and this job was just a waiting room until then. He sat there, leaning on the window of the bus trying to get back to sleep but it was too noisy. They were on a field trip to the X Corporation's Bio-tech facility to see all the 'cool' things they were doing, Andrew was the only one who didn't seem to care, he only came because for some reason everyone had to come for the field-trip to work. The hand slammed on the moving bus, hitting it in the back with a thud. Almost everyone looked back but they saw nothing. On the back of the bus was now a poster, it appeared to be a calender with the wrong date, showing a spave-view photo of the Earth. Suddenly the bus began to rumble, it rumbled violently, Andrew looked out the window and for a moment he could see the sparkling dark of space, then a flash of light before the bus hit something and he was knocked out. "Andrew..." said the figure, it was a person looking down at him, the light behind them cast a shadow that hid their features "I am so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen...Andrew...?" "Andrew...!" Andrew opened his eyes, he was on soft grass but there was blood trickling from the side of his head. He got up, Medea was the one who had awoken him, he looked around to see where he was. He had been thrown out of the bus when it landed...here? They were not on the road anymore, not even passing grassland, no farms in the distance, instead there trees all around them with vines and underbush, and given the humidity it was clear they were in some sort of jungle. People were hurt, the bus driver was dead from a broken neck and the teacher was in the corner talking and sobbing to herself. Andrew got up and began to look around the bus, searching for any clue has to how they ended up here. He came to the back of the bus and spotted the poster. It stuck out like a tree in a desert and upon touching he recoiled his hand in pain, it had given him a shock before it suddenly burned away. "What are we going to do...?" said Cherry panicking. "Don't worry babe..." said Jake, the big blonde guy in a sports jacket. Part of the football team and rather muscular for a teenager. "It's going to be alright, all we need to do is...." "All we need to do..." interrupted Andrew who was still looking at the bus "Is start to gather resources, to survive the night, fire wood, vines, leaves, things to fashion weapons and coverings since the night will probably be very cold and most importantly food..." "Who asked you weirdo...?" "Bro..." said Brian, his younger twin brother "He's not wrong..." Oddly enough they were complete opposites, while Michael was scrawny in comparison, Jake was rather buff. "Shut it B...!" he barked "You want to be in charge, slint eyes!" Andrew paid him no attention "Did you hear me slint eyes...!" no one felt like telling him to stop calling him that, no one was brave enough "What are you doing...?" asked Cherry "I am looking for clues as to how we got here..." said Andrew "Hopefully I can then figure out how to get home..." "Why don't we just walk..." said Jake feeling smart with himself. "Jake..." Andrew said after sighing "Explain to me how a jungle just appears in the heartland, or how there is a river despite the fact there should be no natural bodies of water near our destination..." he said pointing to the large river behind the bus. Indeed everyone looked at it and all the trees, vines and bush on the other side of the river. "Sh*t..." said Jake. Part 2 That night most of the group slept inside the bus, Natale had made some makeshift blankets for them using the large jungle leaves. In truth most of them didn't sleep, aside from the fact that Jake wouldn't leave Cherry alone, most couldn't find it in themselves to sleep, not now in this strange world, in this strange place. The sounds didn't help. They didn't hear the sounds one would naturally associate with the jungle, they heard strange noises of possible animals, strange roars and noises that while organic where not like anything they were familiar with. Outside in front of the bus was Andrew, who sat leaning against the now broken vehicle with his eyes wide open, one knee up and resting both arms on it, he either looked out into the dark or at the stars, finding some small comfort looking at the heavens. "Hey..." said Natale, who came and sat next to him "Not sleepy huh, well don't feel bad, very few of us can actually sleep..." "Why should I be bothered by what other's can't do...?" Natale sigh "You really haven't changed have you...?" Andrew raised an eyebrow "Dude, I've known you since you were half your size and since then, you've had the same cold, annoyed expression and the same cold, distant attitude. Will you lighten up for once?" "We have been transported to an alien world, facing impossible dangers and you ask me to lighten up...now?" "How do you know this world is alien...?" Andrew looked up. "The stars are wrong..." he said. Natale looked up and then had a wide eyed expression, she had never seen so many stars before in the sky, not even on her camping trips. It seemed as if the night sky had been flooded by them, a stellar case of overpopulation. It was beautiful but disheartening. Andrew was right, the stars were wrong. "Don't think about it too much..." he said "Too late..." said Natale with a now sad expression "Are we the only people here and if not, what are we going to find...?" "Call it a hunch... but I don't think we are alone..." "Based on what...?" "A hunch..." There was a sound, a deep growl that came from behind them. The two got up and looked behind the bus to the river, there was bubbling in the water. "That was not what I meant..." "I don't think we should be out here..." "I'll be fine, you go inside..." Natale stared at him. "It's weird, you seem to hate people but here we are talking..." "You're a person; a person is smart, resourceful, easy to talk to, people are stupid, ignorant and dangerous. You're right I don't like people. Andrew sat at his desk in the classroom, his class was on the second floor and he sat by the window in the third row. He looked out at the horizon, looking down at the school and up at the blue sky. Andrew knew this wasn't real, firstly he was still wearing the same clothes, secondly he was alone, thirdly...He turned to the massive shadow standing in front of the board, a large black shadow with glaring balls of fire for eyes. Andrew's bored expression showed this was not new. "Well..." said the shadow, its voice was deep, dark and growling "What do you think you're doing...?" "What I feel like doing..." replied Andrew defiantly. "Helping... them... they are the enemy, they are beneath you, they cause nothing but pain, why are you helping them?" "Because I decided to..." "When are you going to decide to do the smart thing and wipe them out!" "Enough! It's always the same dame thing with you, destroy this, destroy mankind, mankind is the enemy! Learn a new tune damnit!" Andrew flared up "You will do as I say..." "Yeah, no..." Andrew looked to the side "See you..." Andrew's arm reached up and caught Jake's foot, opening his eyes he threw it away causing the bully to do a split...painfully. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and stretch, it was morning. He looked around as Cherry helped Jake up, everyone was up and Natale was trying to get everyone into groups. Some she wanted to go look for wood, others she wanted to go look for food etc. Part 3 Despite his protests Natale had Andrew leading a group into the jungle looking for resources and/or possibly help. It was him, Michael and a few others out in the woods wearing their bags to hold anything they could find. So far they had collected several fruits, small melons, some twigs, Andrew had them gather some small rocks. He smashed against each other to create blades which, combined with some twigs and vines, he made some primitive axes and spears. With them they were able to catch some rabbits and cut down some small trees. "Hey..." said Michael "You're rather good at this..." he said to Andrew who was up in a tree dropping down some fruit. Andrew said nothing. "Dude..." said one of the other guys "He doesn't talk to anyone give it up..." "You lot..." said Andrew "Grab some of those leaves..." "Why...?" asked the same guy with an attitude. "Because we don't have any bathrooms on this island..." "Ew...!" said the group. "Not the point, get some..." The guy walked towards the bushes sporting rather large leaves and began to cut them with a sharp rock Andrew had made. It was then that he screamed out and stumbled back. The others turned to see in horror, a massive beast had just jumped out of the bushes. Like a lion with a stub tail, a bigger build, a lighter mane and canines the size of daggers, it was a sabertooth cat. It had jumped out and the boy had stumbled back, dropping his knife. He turned to reach for it and the beast lunged at him. Yet it failed to get him, Andrew landed on top the beast, delivering an elbow drop to the neck, stopping it mid lunge. Andrew pulled out his axe, but the creature rolled with along for the ride. The others watched as there was a struggle ending with the beast on top. They were stuck in amazement, to shock to moved. Andrew had his arm in the beast's throat, keeping its mouth at bay while he used his other arm to defend against its claws. Andrew could only do so much but finally he got a blow in, he buried his axe in the beast's neck and then again and again, until finally he finished it of. Andrew shoved the massive corpse of his person and got up, he was covered scratches, cuts and blood that was not his own. As wiped the blood of with his sleeve he turned to the group who were still looking at him in shock. "The others...!" shouted Michael in sudden revelation. The group got and ran back towards camp when Andrew said. "Guys..." They stopped "The food..." he said point to the stuff they had just left behind.] The group made their way back to the camp where they found Medea and several other girls trying to comfort Cherry. Brian was out in a corner, curled up and seemingly left to his own devices. "What happened...?" asked Andrew. Natale walked up to him "Jake's group got attacked by some sort of big cat, Brian is the only one to return...what happened to you...?" she reach for the cuts on his left cheek but Andrew swatted away her hand. "So she's crying over those guys...?" "She's crying for Jake..." Andrew rolled his eyes. "She's wasting her tears on that jack off...?!" Cherry and company gave him a look, which didn't bother him one bit. "Andrew, damn it have some compassion!" "Compassion got me these scars, but seriously, the man was a terror to everyone even his own brother and now that he's gone, we're suddenly supposed to feel bad, sorry but I call BS!" Andrew turned to see Cherry heading towards him, she swung her hand, trying to slap him. Andrew caught hand, grabbed her mouth and planted her on her ground forcefully. "Yeah, no..." he said walking back to the bus to unload the things he had gathered. "That heartless bastard...!" shouted Cherry, Andrew just gave her the finger and continued on about his work. "Actually..." said one of the guys "He got those cuts, saving me from a sabercat, he may not be pleasant but he's not all bad..." The sun was setting now, much of the group was now in front a large campfire, holding makeshift spears and eating what food was brought back and to their surprise the meat that Andrew cooked. No on said anything when he butchered the rabbits, cooked them and prepared them on makeshift plates made from stone. Considering the alternative was fruits and berries, they were happy to have some meat in their stomachs. One of them went towards the river to wash up and clean of his hands. He was washing them when he noticed something strange, a ripple of water that he didn't create. It as a full moon out so he could see rather clearly this night, instinctively he got back. Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder from behind, with a great force he was thrown back as something exploded out of the water. Massive jaws came down where the boy and his rescuer were just standing. The boy looked to see Andrew, next to him with a spear. He looked at the creature and immediately ran back. The beast was a massive thing, it resembled a crocodile mixed with a whale with a blue hide. It size rivaled the bus as it snapped at Andrew it missed and locked its jaws onto the buss, partially crushing the back. Letting go of its grip it roared at Andrew who threw his spear down its throat. The creature fell dead, the spear obviously hit something vital, and the other came by now that the monster was now dead. They looked at it in awe and shock, first a sabertooth now this thing, where were they. "What the hell is that...?" asked the teacher. Before anyone could answer a bigger version of the creature came out of the river and pulled the beast back into the water. From the splashing and blood it was clearly being eaten. "We need to leave this place..." said Andrew. Part 4 When day break came the group set out, leaving behind the bus they headed as faraway from the river as best they could, which they soon learned was not easy. The soon came to find that the jungle they were in was home to several rivers of different sizes, while the braved the small rivers and streams, they didn't dare try that with the larger rivers. They could hear the rumbling from the water and the half eaten corpse of a T-Rex didn't help with that. Speaking of dinosaurs, the group had begun to theorize that they had been sent back in time, well mainly Michael while the others just listened to him. Andrew and Natale didn't say anything, the two of them just lead the group as best they could, past massive long neck dinosaurs, Stegosauruses, some Triceratops etc. They probably would've agreed with Michael had they not run into a vilage. They group had made their way out of the jungle and two a Savannah where they came across a village. No one was there, it was filled with buildings made of stone and timber but there was furniture inside, bathrooms with working plumping, showers, kitchens with stoves, even some TVs...which showed nothing. "What happened here...?" asked Andrew at the far end of the town, everyone else had started to settle in, but not him, something bothered him about all of this. "What do you mean...?" asked Natale. Andrew pointed to the houses at the end of the village, facing the jungle. She saw the ruins of smashed houses, destroyed with only some bricks and burnt wood linger on the edges of craters. "Oh...What the hell happened here...?" Michael came over, having heard the commotion and also paused. "Woah...!" he said "What happened here...?" Andrew sighed "It wasn't funny the first time..." he said as he rubbed his eyes. "Well, given what we saw at the river and the big dinosaurs, I don't think this village is that safe..." "Maybe..." said Andrew. He walked towards a lamp post, the only thing still standing in the carnage, he opened a hatched and pressed a button. Holes opened up from the ground, out came machines, solar panels and what appeared to be turrets, the most surprising thing was the shield blue dome that suddenly appeared over the village, a forcefield. "Yeah..." said Andrew "I really don't think we are in the past..." "How...how did you do that...?" asked Michael. Like everyone else he was also staring up at the dome. "I..." Andrew paused and there was a worried look on his face "I don't actually know..." Part 5 The group gathered in the largest building in the village, most likely the town hall to talk. There were several tables and plenty of chairs and Michael, Medea, Natale and Cherry sat at the front table. They were all there talking about their situation and waiting for one more to return. Andrew walked into the room and all eyes were upon him. His hands were dirty and he was cleaning them with a towel found in one of the bathrooms. "Well...?" asked Natale "The town has turrets and solar panels to keep their energy up..." said Andrew "Energy..." said Michael "Not ammo..." Suddenly there were sounds in the distance and red flashes from outside. "Energy, they fire bursts and of directed energy, most likely plasma or lasers. They are also attached to sensor devices that seemed to make sure they only fire on our prehistoric 'friends'. They are also scattered all over town in circular fashions." "How do you know all of this...?" asked Cherry. Everyone looked at him as he walked up and got himself a glass of water from the jug. "A good question, do you know what's a better one? Why is it, that with all these defenses, laser turrets, a force field, why is everyone gone...?" Everyone looked around "Because let's be honest, aside from those craters outside there isn't anything wrong with the town and yet, here is a bigger question, what is this place, because it has laser defenses and force fields but no computers, in door pluming from Tile and Rust but no working TVs. What happened here...?" Everyone agreed with him, they were big questions, questions that could possibly explain why they were here in the first place. From there everyone just started talking about what could possibly be going, going from alien abduction to government conspiracy. Andrew just leaned against the wall and looked out the window at the stars. "Clever..." said a voice. Andrew turned to see Natale "You got everyone talking but you didn't answer the question, how do you know how to fix these machines...?" her arms were crossed and she clearly expected an answer. Andrew just turned back to the window. "I don't know..." he said "You can't expect me to...." "Or more accurately, I can't remember. I have no recollection of my life before coming to your school, I just have a home, a mean old woman who hates me and parents that as far as I can remember I have never met, but I know things, how to fix machines, how to make educated guesses about a creature's anatomy...that king of stuff..." "Are you serious...?" she said in disbelief. "I don't lie, if I didn't want you to know I just wouldn't tell he you..." he said giving her a look. She believed him. Andrew walked through a field of flowers, as far as the eye could see, across the plains and covering mountains in the distance were flowers every color of the rainbow and a sky shinning a bright silver. He reached down and picked up a flower and in his hand it broke apart into sparkling particles of light. "Why is this so familiar..." Andrew said to himself. As if to answer him a wave of darkness swept from the side, panting everything but Andrew black. Andrew put up his arms to block this assault and when he lowered them he stared into the Shadow's massive red eyes. "What are you doing...?" it asked in angry tone "Helping humans, you should've slit their throats and be done with them..." "Oh, yes..." said Andrew with an angry and sarcastic tone "Prove how much better of a person I am than everyone else by being just as bad as I accuse them of being, brilliant, that's the way to win the moral argument..." "Do not mock me!" shouted the beast. "Sorry...I forgot you shout like a big baby..." the shadow gave a loud beastly growl. "When have I ever listened to you, really...?" "Then why is it I'm your only friend...?" Andrew was silent "You are not like them, your are superior. You should be crushing those worthless!" "Cretins...? Scums, vermins, insects, dregs, near-do-wells, puppies, kittens...?" "Mock me all you like but..." "Hold on..." said Andrew, suddenly thinking about something "You're stalling me..." The shadow said nothing "You're never this calm, this quite, you're always barking orders...!" The Shadow smiled a toothy smile filled with large fangs. Andrew woke up in his bed, in the dark, too the sounds of screams, roars and turret fire coming from outside. Part 6 It was raptors, for some reason the shields were down, the turrets were still firing but someone had taken down the shields. When Andrew ran out some of the kids were already dead and something in him snapped. One raptor that was trying to get at a girl behind a barrel, suddenly found its neck snapped as Andrew grabbed it from behind. As the girl ran of towards the town hall, Andrew turned to the group of raptors that just turned down the street. Common sense said he should've run, but Andrew was angry, very angry, he charged them The first raptors, lunged towards him, with Andrew it happened so quickly, a outward block to deal with the snapping jaws and then a chop to the base of the neck, breaking something important. The next was the same, but an elbow-knee combo, broke the wind pipe and spine. One jumped on him from behind, Andrew rolled back, rolling of the beast he grabbed it jaws and twisted its head to the extend the creator never meant for it to go. "Sir..." said a man's voice. He was in a dark room "The subject's bio-signs are rising...!" "Oh...." said another man. He looked at the first man's monitor, the light reflected from his glasses "Well I suppose that was bound to happen eventually. It doesn't matter, we have so many things now that can deal with him...Project Star, Project Ironman. My only regret is that Rojiga isn't here to see how wrong he was..." Andrew was surrounded by raptors, many of them were dead, but a good deal of them were alive. He was covered in cuts and scrapes, he was bleeding. Despite all this he could still go at it with them and the raptors new it. They weren't going to attack him, not one at a time, they charged him and then suddenly there was a flash in Andrew's eyes, then there was a light. "Sir...the subjects bio-signs are returning to within comfort limit!" "How lucky for it, how unfortunate we can't test out our projects. Still there are other things to deal with..." Andrew sat against the side of the house, he was tired now, the raptors were all dead somehow or had ran off. The turrets had stopped firing now and he looked up as the shield suddenly came back online. Andrew dragged himself towards the other kid's body, he felt bad, he felt he should've been there to...Andrew couldn't help but be bothered, not by the presence of a half eaten corpse but the calm, stoic expression on it. Morning came and the survivors were busy burying the dead, at least half of them were gone, Andrew, and a few other of the boys took to making the holes, while a few of the girls find what they could to make signs. When that was done and Jake said some words, there were only questions. In the town hall, they regrouped and gathered what supplies they had. Natale had insisted on treating Andrew's wounds and while he sneered at the sting of the ointment the others asked the obvious. "What happened...?" asked Cherry "You said you fixed the Security system...!?" The others barked at him in similar tones. "The security system is fine..." said Andrew "As far as I can tell, but you forget, it's old and we have no idea where the main computer is, also I highly doubt it broke down..." "Tell that to our dead class mates...!" "Considering I actually know how to turn and off the system and you have not a clue, Cherry... sit down and shup up!" Cherry sat down and Andrew recoiled from the extra hard dab of the Q-Tip Natale gave him. The two just gave each other looks before he turned back to the rest. "As far as I can tell, there is nothing wrong with the security system, that said I cannot find the forcefield's generator nor main computer, but from what I can tell...someone turned it off..." The group started talking among themselves. "How is that possible...?" asked Medea. Andrew just shrugged his shoulders. "It is too strange, how the force field just came one when those things came and then turned back of shortly after, I highly doubt they could've done that. These machines were built to last and they haven't been used in a while, the fact that the shield just failed like that is suspicious..." "Are you saying, we are not alone here...?" said Natale "Someone built these village, those machines, they also know how we got here..." A girl got up, the girl Andrew had saved before. She walked past Andrew and tapped on the wall behind them until she found a button. It was the same color as the wall so it was easy to miss. Upon pressing it, the wall opened up to reveal a passage way leading down into the earth. Everyone just looked at the girl with brown pigtails, including Andrew, with surprise on their faces. "How did you...?" "It was just a hunch..." she said. Suddenly Andrew had a look in his eye. "Well..." said Natale "Let's check it out...!" Part 7 "Sir...!" said the voice. The same one as before, checking sensor data "One of the old facilities has been opened...!" "Oh...? I thought we abandoned them..." "Yes, but this is one of the settlements, it has solar panels..." "Check the camera feeds..." Andrew and company followed the girl down the stairs, it was him, Natale, Cherry, Medea, Brian and Michael. The walls and the stairs were all made of metal, electrical lights popped out of the ceiling and the occasional pane of on-way glass barely hid the cameras. "What is this place...?" asked Brian. "If I had to guess..." said Michael "Some sort of bunker...or maybe a secret lab!" "You should've stopped at the first one..." said Andrew. The group came to a door, a large reinforced metal door surrounded by what could only be assumed to be large blocks of solid metal. Clearly whoever built this had something large in mind when it came to keeping out. Beside it, they noticed a panel, the kind that wanted a password typed in. "So...any good guesses?" said Michael in a joking tone. Andrew smashed open the panel beneath the keyboard and started to fiddle around with wires inside. Suddenly the door opened. "Dude, did you just hot wire a security panel...?" "Dude..." said Andrew in an annoyed tone "It was made to keep out animals not people who actually know their way around circuits..." Inside the base was clean and white, light shined from the ceiling and every room was marked by a metal door and a button to open them. Looking around, most of the rooms were makeshift bedrooms...filled with skeletons of men, women and children. "Well..." said Natale "I guess we know where the locals went..." she was clearly uncomfortable in this...tomb, so were the others, only Andrew didn't seem to mind. He had his normal cold, focused expression as always, yet oddly he wasn't leading the group, instead they were following the girl he had saved. Abby was here name and when last Natale checked, she wasn't this quiet, in fact it was hard to get her to shut up. "So..." said Cherry, what happened to these people...?" "Hard to say..." said Andrew "As far as I can tell this is place was some sort of bunker, a place to run too when topside became too dangerous. Beyond that I don't know, it's as if something just...something got past the walls and killed them, there was clearly no fight, maybe they didn't know what was killing them..." Andrew could've sworn, that as he passed the glass covering a camera he saw the shadow in the reflection, smirking with a big grin, showing his fangs. Part 8 They came to a door, a reinforced door with a keypad next to it, they all agreed that whoever built this place wanted to keep people out, which only made their desire to enter even greater. Of course they all turned to Andrew, who immediately went to work on the keypad, hacking it and forcing the door to open. Inside was a dark room, a rather small room, they had expected bigger. Instead all they got was a chair with a large terminal at the base of a monitor that took up most of the wall. "Hey..." said Cherry "No password...?" "Not when the door should be impossible to open..." said Michael "Don't be smart..." "He has a point..." said Medea. Andrew had already sat and began working on the computer. "It's all here..." he said "The power supply, the water supply, the security system..." Andrew's hand suddenly dash across the keyboard, coming between it and Gabby "Don't touch anything, you don't know what it will do..." He gave her a look. "So why did the security fail...?" asked Natale "Yeah, Mister Genius..." said Cherry. "I'm checking that now..." said Andrew "Gabby what did I tell you...?" The others looked at Gabby whose hand was over the keyboard. Cherry signaled for her to move back and she did. At the same time Andrew had an unhappy look on his face, a very unhappy, one more so than usual. "I thought as much...!" "What...?" asked Brian. "The security system was deactivated from outside, from an access point on the outskirts of the town..." "There are no access terminals outside of town..." said Natale. "This one is underground..." Andrew brought up a map of the town, an old map from before the craters. It was three dimensional and it showed some sort of rail system underneath the town. "There is a railroad of sorts beneath the town...Gabby..." "I'm not going to touch anything." she said in a rather monotone voice. While the others looked at the map Andrew was also working on another information window. "So where does it go...?" "Considering that there are no farms here, I imagine that it's probably where resources were brought in...I knew it..." "What?" asked Natale. "These numbers..." He enlarged the other screen he was working on. It showed a sort of report about the towns population. "The exact number of inhabitants in this village is being tracked. By these records no one has been here since, well in years..." "Why, what happened, what's going on...?" "An experiment..." said Andrew. Everyone looked at him confused. "The plants around this place, a lot of them are supposed to be extinct, there are dinosaurs, high tech equipment protects this place but the natives are armed with only flintlock weapons and have primitive forms of home appliances. Now, this, the population number is being heavily monitored, someone wanted to see how humans could adapt to this prehistoric environment..." "Why..." asked Michael "What would be the point...?" "Heaven only knows, but it says here there was a transfer last night, the number matches the amount of people who were killed, well...almost..." Andrew turned to Gabby "So what are you...?" Part 9 Everyone looked at Andrew and Gabby. Andrew had a look on his face, the kind that created the term 'if looks could kill', Gabby on the other hand was rather calm, stoic, emotionless. "Andrew..." said Cherry "What are you talking about?" she went up to Gabby and held her across the shoulders "She's been through enough, she doesn't need your wild..." "Cherry..." said Andrew coldly as he stood up "Move, or I will knock you the F@ck out...!" Cherry sheepishly moved away. "Alright Andrew..." said Natale. She stepped towards Andrew to grab him but then he turned and gave her a look. Something hit her, it wasn't his fists or his feet and the blow was not to her face, something hit her mind directly and she collapsed on her backside and was left in shock. "Andrew..." said Gabby "You're being irrational..." Without warning Andrew grabbed her arm, performed a scissor move with his elbow and his knee, breaking her arm to the shock of everyone else...but Gabby who just looked at her broken arm with the same, emotionless stare. "Andrew...!" shouted Natale. Andrew put his finger silencing her. "Nothing..." he said "Not a scream, a whimper, nothing. The real Gabby couldn't shut up for a minute to save her life, but you can't even scream. Like everyone else that died... I heard the story, the alarm went of, everyone ran to the town hall, except those that died and myself. The corpses, those that still had faces, all of them were calm, quiet despite the fact they were eaten alive! Who are you, what are you and were are our friends...?!" Gabby was silent for a moment, then she spoke. "You're rather bright..." she said to the surprise of the others "Honestly the other kids wouldn't have figured it out in a million years but you...But then again you are his son..." "I'm sorry what...?" "Oh, your father worked on this island, but I supposed you wouldn't know that, still if you must know, your friends are alive, in our care. Not that it matters, since you they are out of your grasps. I will give you one bit of advice, leave, this village's defenses are nearly spent, and you don't want to be around when the bigger experiments come a knocking. I would advise using the underground train, since, the jungles aren't safe and the rivers and oceans REALLLLY are not safe. See you soon..." Like that 'Gabby' was gone, she dissolved into a foul smelling goo before their eyes. They were silent, they didn't know what to say. The others moved to leave but Cherry noticed that Andrew had sat back down, he had put his collar over his nose and was working on the computer again. "Aren't you coming..." she asked. "When I get some answers..." he replied. "How long with that take...?" "As long as it takes...!" "Brilliant...!" said the old man. He wore a three piece suit with a trail touching the back of his thighs. He had wild grey hair and a big bald spot, a large nose, silver eyes and a pale spotted complexion that matched his wrinkly face. He was dressed like a gentleman of the victorian era, minus a hat and standing up perfectly by himself despite his appearant age. "Just brilliant...!" he said clapping. He appeared to be standing in outer space looking out towards the blue Earth. He suddenly turned back. "Not enjoying the show...?" He spoke to a young woman, she had straight black hair in the princess cut, deep green eyes and appeared to be around the same age as Andrew and company. She wore a long red dress with yellow Asian dragons all over it and metal cuffs on her wrists. "No..." she said with a concern look, like the old man she looked up into space, seeing what was not visible to human eyes "He seems so angry, so violent, has this world change him so much..." "Perhaps..." said the old man "This planet is not peaceful like ours, it is still has many issues it must overcome...yet they still desire to travel out into space, what foolishness..." "They are not foolish, they are just..." "Ignorant...? Well in their ignorance lies their savagery, savagery they turned on our little hero, infected him with. If he is to be free of it he face that heart of that darkness..." "Frank... promise me he will survive...!" "That is entirely up to him, but if I was a betting man, I would but my tab on him... unfortunately I'm not a betting man..." "Why not...?" "I'm a terrible gambler..." Part 10 "Are you serious...?!" said the teacher. The group, save Andrew had just returned from their short trip into the bunker. "It's true..." said Natale "Gaby was some sort of..." "Clone..." said Michael "Along with all the others who died! The real ones have been taken...!" "Why...?" asked a student. Michael paused for a moment. "We don't know why...I suppose..." "Andrew could probably answer that..." said Natale with an unhappy tone "He seems to always have the answers..." "I'm so sorry..." said the voice "But this is the only way to stop this bedlam..." the sounds of destruction could be heard in the distance. "I understand that you may hate me, but I have no choice..." "You always have a choice..." said the voice of a young boy. Andrew pulled his head of the desk and rubbed his eyes. The goo had since disappeared completely and he had been at the computer for a good while. "Busy dreaming...?" said the shadow's voice. "Or busy remembering..." "Who are you talking too...?" He looked back to see Cherry and Natale at the door. "Myself, what do you want...?" "Have you found anything...?" asked Natale. "Yeah, there is an old railway underneath this base that connects to other places. There's also a weapons stash nearby we can use and supplies to gather up. This place also has an underground farm we can use." "What about what killed the people in here...?" "That was..." Andrew saw the shadow smiling in the reflection of the screen "radiation..." "Radiation...?" "It's gone now, but at some point this base was flooded with radiation, enough to kill whoever was in here before anything could be done..." "Is here safe...?" asked Cherry. "The radiation levels are gone and no, it doesn't saw what caused the bursts, but this place is as safe as it will ever be..." "So the question now..." said Natale "Is who is going...?" "I'm going..." said Andrew, standing up. "No..." said Natale "You're the only one who can work the computer..." "Firstly..." said Andrew "There is no way in hell i'm staying, secondly, much of this facility is automated and none of the areas for living and such are security locked." "And because that's less people to deal with...?" said Cherry in a jest. "Because this place is somehow connected to my father..." The girls looked at each other. "What was your dad like...?" asked Natale. He walked past them. "Would it shock if I said I don't know, or more accurately don't remember, everything before a point in my life is a blur. Looking at this place...I have my theories, so you will excuse me, I will be coming..." He opened the door and they said nothing else. They simply left. "Oh..." said the Shadow "Why the sudden desire to save these wretches...?" His image, Andrew could see in the monitor. "Don't know..." Something suddenly happened to Andrew. He saw a light, a light that took the form of a man and stood with its head in the sky. Andrew rubbed his eyes and looked back, to his surprise the Shadow looked visibly scared. Andrew said nothing and simply left. Shadow was alone, a giant mountain of darkness on a world of black skies and grey fields. He looked upset, angry, scared. Then he raised his head and turned around, his shape was now that of a saurian creatures, with a long tail. Walking towards him was a figure, a transparent but glowing humanoids figure with a white light shining from within its chest. Where the figure walked the sky turned bright white and blue and sparkling and the grass turned green and shinning. Behind each creature, Shadow and Light was their respective elements. "Why are you here...?" Shadow snarled. "I am here..." said the giant of light "because I was called..." "NO ONE CALLED YOU!" "We both know that isn't true, you cannot keep the boy in the dark, especially not if you are to have your way. Otherwise he would be useless to you..." "You know nothing of my plans!" "Please, I know you seek to destroy mankind, it has been so, long before we returned to this place. You never did hide your intentions creature..." "I do not understand why you do not feel the same, I know your past, I know your nature. After all they did why have you not laid waste to their world...?!" "If I was the vindictive creature you thought I was...we would not be having this conversation..." Shadow roared, sending waves of darkness. The giant of light seemed to just erode away, disappearing. Shadow turned back around to his sulking, but then noticed something. He again turned around, back to facing where the giant was standing and in the distance he could see a light. It was small but its light reached even him and Shadow growled like a beast. Epilogue The group had gathered their bags, backpacks they had found in the facility. Andrew, Cherry, Medea, Natale, Brian and Michael had gathered by the train station. Andrew was inside fixing up everything, the others waited with the rest of the class who had all moved down into the facility after what happened. "Okay..." said Andrew. "Everything is ready..." "You guys be careful..." said the teacher. "We will..." replied Cherry. The expedition team go on board and Andrew touched the trains control terminal, closing the doors. The trains engine activated, it lights turned on and it took of down the tracks.Category:Kaiju Survival Category:Kaiju Survival Episodes Category:SolZen321